


Bit of Both

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [120]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester has a late night question about the future.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [120]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Bit of Both

“Beau…” called Jester’s quiet voice from across the room.

Beau grunted, climbing back up from the edge of slumber. “Hmmm… Yeah?”

“Did you ever wanna be a mama?”

Beau was catapulted into wakefulness, any lingering weight of sleep being shaken from her by a single question. “Huh? Jes, that’s so random.”

Jes sighed heavily and sat up in her bed, crossing her legs in front of her and folding her hands together in her lap. “I was just thinking about Nott. How she’s being… pulled apart, I guess. By being with us and by the fact that she really wants to go home and be a mama. I always thought that I’d be one someday but I never really thought about what it would be like or what I’d have to give up to do it. I don’t know if I could do that, just give up what I love to raise a whole other person. Do you think that some people just aren’t meant to be mamas?”

Beau sighed. She turned her eyes up to stare at the ceiling for several long, quiet seconds as she tried to put her thoughts into coherent sentences. “Jes, I don’t believe in ‘meant to’. The only thing that I think is a bad idea is doing things just because other people expect it of you. If you decided that you wanted to be a mama more than you wanted to be an adventurer then that’s what you should do and you’d be great at it. If you decided you wanted to travel the world instead, then you should do that instead. If you wanted to try both at the same time you’d have a whole family on your side, so I think that you should do whatever the fuck makes you happy.”

Jester smiled a little and looked up at her and Beau could count her freckles in the light of the moon through their window. “It’d be its own kind of crazy adventure, I think… Being a mama. Mine always said that it was the most favorite thing she’d ever done in her entire life.”

Beau shrugged. “My mother had me because having kids was something that women like her are supposed to do but I don’t think she ever wanted it. Even if I hadn’t been a massive disappointment, I don’t think she’d have had me if it’d been her choice. Everybody’s different. Everybody wants different things and the only bad decision is the one you don’t get to make.”

Jester hummed thoughtfully and pulled her knees up to rest her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Do you wanna do it someday?”

Beau didn’t answer for so long that Jester might have thought she’d fallen back asleep if her eyes weren’t open and staring right at her with a considering frown. “When I was younger-” Beau started finally, her voice quiet even in the silence of the inn. “- I was always vehement that I would never have a kid. My parents were trying to force the lifestyle on me the way it’d been forced on them and it was part of my rebellion, I guess. Without their influence… I’m not sure. I never put a whole lot of thought into it, I wasn’t honestly expecting to be alive long enough for it to matter.” She let out a heavy breath and finally looked away, turning her face back to the ceiling. “I love what I’m doing now but I think someday it might be nice, you know? Maybe if I was doing it with the right person.”

Jester gave her a soft smile even though she wasn’t looking. “I think you’d be a really great mama, Beau.”

Beau smiled reluctantly. “Thanks. You too, Jes. Your kid would definitely be the most badass on the playground.”

Jester giggled and threw herself back down onto the mattress, pulling the blanket up to her chin and grinning into the darkness. “Can you imagine a baby raised by the both of us?”

She could. And it scared her a little bit how good that sounded. 

“They’d either cure the world or destroy it, for sure.” She sighed but felt a smirk twitching up on the corner of her mouth. “Maybe even a little bit of both.”


End file.
